poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Battle of Aerial Mobility!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Battle of Aerial Mobility! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Rhyhorn yawning as we see Serena's house. Inside her room we see her wearing her hat but then she doesn't like that kind of hat and throws it away on her bed then she goes to her table and try to pick which hat she will take then we hear her door knocking) Serena: Yeah, come in. (Her mom came and her Fletchling flies on top of Serena's head) Grace: Are you going now? Serena: Hey, mom. Which one should I wear? (She picks Serena's pink hat) Grace: I go with that. Serena: Okay, this one. (She puts her hat on) Grace: If you already knew, why did you ask? Serena: Which ever one you didn't pick is a cuter one, that's why? Grace: I see. So where are you going? Serena: Lumiose City. To see Professor Sycamore and get my very first Pokémon. (Team Robot In Pokemon XY Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Battle of Aerial Mobility! (Then we see Lumiose City) Narrator: In Lumiose City, Ash has just befriended Froakie. His first Kalos Region Pokemon at Professor Sycamore's research lab. Bonnie: Come on! Hurry it up, you guys! Ash you can register for the Kalos League over this way! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we know, Bonnie! Flain: Yeah, just take it easy. Tai Kamiya: And please slow down. Clemont: There's no need to rush, the Pokemon Center will still be there. Gabumon: '''As long we can take some rest. '''Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Clemont and Emerl. It's nice of you to bring me here. Emerl: '''Your very welcome Ash, after all you are like my best friend. '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu is my best friend and you're my best friend too, Emerl. Clemont: Please, thank nothing of it Ash. I convince, I'm a little in all of you. Ash Ketchum: In off? (Flashback starts) Clemont (V.O.): You are willing to do anything you could to help Pikachu and that Garchomp back there. Just watching you gave me courage. (Flashback ends) Ash Ketchum: Oh, come on. It wasn't that big of a deal. Clemont: It was, I can totally understand why Froakie chose you. Takato Matsuki: Yeah. But you almost scare us to death. Ash Ketchum: Sorry about that, Takato, It won't happen again. Tai Kamiya: I was about to make Agumon digivolve into WarGreymon, but Mega Blaziken came and saved you and Pikachu. (Ash looks at his Pokeball as Clemont looks at the Prism Tower) Clemont: I'll just have to do better. Izzy Izumi: You say something? Clemont: Sorry, just talking to myself. Davis Motomiya: Okay, so let's get going to the Pokemon Center you guys. (Later our heroes went inside the Pokemon Center) Zorch: '''We arrived at the Pokemon Center. '''Nurse Joy: Good morning. Ash Ketchum: Good morning, to you too Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: At this Pokemon Center, helping Pokemon in need is our number one goal. We're here for trainers and Pokemon alike. Flain: Sweet! Veemon: That's great! Ash Ketchum: I was hopping you can help me register for the Kalos League. Nurse Joy: I sure can. If you please, touch this panel with you're Pokedex. Double-D: Go ahead and try, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Okay. (Ash places his Pokedex on the computer screen) Computer: Ash from Pallet Town, is now register to enter the Kalos League. Number of badges currently in your possession zero. We wish you the best of luck. Joe Kido: You're set, Ash. Gomamon: Good luck with that. Ash Ketchum: Awesome, and I'm gonna win. My next step and becoming a Pokemon Master! Patrick: Now you're talking! Nurse Joy: And every register trainer is legible to recieve a Kalos Region badge case. Here. (Wigglytuff shows up with an empty badge case) Agumon: A Wigglytuff. Zaptor: That's it? That's the badge case? Nurse Joy: Why, yes. Here in the Kalos Region. My able Pokemon Center assistant is Wigglytuff. Ash Ketchum: That's great. Thanks, Wigglytuff. Nurse Joy: You're all registered. Good luck, train and always do your best. Ash Ketchum: Right! Count on it! Emerl: We know you can do it, Ash! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We're set to win these badges! '''Flain: '''Do your best! '''Davis Motomiya: '''Good luck! (Cut to Team Rocket are in the restaurant and Meowth places the cube on the table and the image of Giovanni was shown) Meowth: Good new, Boss. We arrive at the Kalos Region on time and according to plan. James: Our goal is to catch as many rare and powerful Pokemon as possible. Jessie: And we're totally committed to that goal. You can count on us. (Then an arm shows up and grab the croissant) Giovanni: Good. I'm certain the Pokemon you catch will be an important dissistion to our work. Get to it. Team Rocket: Sir. (Screen turns off) Jessie: Yes! The boss says, we're us to get to it! James: Count on us! Yippie yeah! Meowth: We're the first stubboning Team Rocket to take over Kalos! Cause no one takes over like we do! (Then James sees his empty plate) James: My croissant? (Inkay was under the table eating a croissant) (Cut to the video of Rotom scares Ash and the other heroes) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Rotom. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts